rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zathronas/Analysis by an author: What did I miss? part 1
Hello and welcome to a new edition of author analysis Sorry it took so long between post but it I had to change service provider. But I am back! During the course of my analysis, I came upon tidbits of information that didn't fit in any of my post and was too short to merit a blog of it's own. Some are just observation, other brought some questions and a few of them answers. These next blog will feature those little tidbits, some you will probably have figured out but some you might have missed. I'll be separating them by episodes. Episode 1. Love the name of the shop, From dust till dawn. Shnee is everywhere, even has a full page ad on Ruby's magazine. When Roman got in the cockpit of the plane and announced to Cinder that there was a huntress. She got up and walked in the hold. We hear the clicking of her shoes. That sound was either glass or crystal on metal. Another hint that Cinder is based on Cinderella. When Ozpin is interviewing Ruby, he mentions that he never saw a scythe user with that much talent except for a dusty old Qrow. That means one of two things, either Summer was not a scythe wielder or Ozpin did not know her. At the end of the episode, we have the long version of the intro. At one point, we see RWBY facing away from each other, surrounded by a lot of grimms with a big black ball forming in the middle of the group just over their heads. Ruby notice it and all of them avoid a blast coming from it at the last moment. The blast tears a hole in the ground. What was that ball? A manifestation of the darkness? Maybe it's an ability the grimm has when there are large number together? We haven't seen anything with that ability yet. Something else is out there! Episode 2 Beacon seems to have a fleet of transport planes. We see the Beacon logo in the ship so it is theirs. Might come in handy later in the series. Seriously, we could do a drinking game with the amount of times we see the Shnee logo as on the bottle that Weiss takes from her baggage. Episode 3 First time we see Pyrrha is just after Jaune says "where will I find another quirky girl like her?" Clever. Ozpin's speech: If knowledge can carry them only so far, then why are they at Beacon? If not knowledge then experience maybe? Since they are here to fight actual grimms? Weird speech. Of course we see him hobble off stage, so what happened? Ruby explaining why she likes books is the reason she is a simple soul. She has altruistic reasons to become a huntress. Not fame, not parental pressure like Jaune, not a desire for strong emotions like Yang, not redemption like Weiss and Blake. She wants to make the world a better place. And it's not just lip service, she really believes it. Episode 4 And we meet the last 2 members of JNPR. We can now establish character! And we get character development for both team members. All of them I wonder if any students died in their initiation? Episode 5 Interesting to see how each "landing strategies" mirrors each characters. Ruby: hits a bird on her way down kinda a klutz. Weiss uses her glyphs with precision. Ren: no frills, nothing extravagant and dust himself off. Yang having a blast and extending her jump recklessly instead of slowing her descent. Pyrrha powering through trees. Aaaand Jaune... yeah. We don't see Blake or Nora's descent. When Ruby thinks about who she could be paired with, the cartoon of Blake has no bow. It's more like fake cat ears that we see. Weiss is the only character who could have chosen her leader. And that's it for part 1 stay tuned for part 2 Category:Blog posts